


This slowly spinning wheel

by katybar



Series: Phone Screen Ficlets [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: London, moods, pre-John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katybar/pseuds/katybar
Summary: Sherlock is insanely happy sometimes. Just not how you would think.





	This slowly spinning wheel

For as long as Sherlock can remember (which is all the way back to his second birthday, thank you very much) his life has oscillated between what his mother quaintly termed a flow of spirits and what his father flatly denounced as a black mood.

And yet.

There are moments of time, not just moments but entire hours, just on the cusp, that are like balancing in a spinning wheel, caught in the zero gravity between the two.

When they happen, Sherlock stumbles into the open air of London, unable to abide either chattering or stillness . He wanders for as long as the mood lasts him, the normal hailstorm of observation and deduction in his head softened to a welcoming mist, his eyes wide and hungry.

He has created a profession out of seeing the pain in the world, and he has both suffered and inflicted enough hurt in his life to know that it will not end, that brutality is one of the few things that can be taken for granted, and yet.

On these days when he wanders London alone, the world is enough and it takes his breath away with its splendor.

He talks to no one and seeks no company. He knows the spinning wheel will topple, to one side or the other, and sooner with another person underfoot.

Alone is what he has.

Alone is what nourishes him.

**Author's Note:**

> I was doing cyr wheel today. I think Sherlock would like cyr wheel.


End file.
